1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Ea disposable lid for beverage container, and more particularly, to a disposable lid having a plurality of compartments having outlets for storing and releasing contents therein through the outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage container lids are well-known to prevent the spillage of the contents of the container. Plastic disposable lids having openings for inserting plastic straw are commonly found in fast food restaurants. Similarly, disposable lids for hot beverage, such as coffee and tea, are also commonly used.
Conventional disposable lids have removable flaps and/or straw openings to access the content. When drinking hot beverage, the flaps are either removed or folded backwards to create a drinking hole. However, in many conventional lids, the opening is not sufficiently large to pour in sugar and cream. In stead, the entire lid must be first removed to add desired amount of sugar and cream into the content. The use of such conventional lids may not be problematic when a consumer is not driving. However, many drivers purchase their food and drinks through drive-in windows of restaurants and eat and drink while driving. Driving while eating and drinking already creates danger to the driver as well as others driving near by. To compound the problem, many drivers try to add sugar and cream to their drinks while driving. The design of conventional plastic lid provides no other alternative but to completely remove the plastic lid from a container containing hot beverage and adding cream and sugar therein. Such construction of plastic lids is cumbersome and sometimes creates a dangerous driving condition.
Another problem with convention disposable lids is that once sugar and cream are added into the container, the packages for sugar and cream must be separately discarded creating more trash.